15 years is to long
by quitarqueen06
Summary: he left her standing in the middle of a gym 15 years ago. now his back and finds out what he really left behind.
1. getting there

Hey guys I've been working on this story for a while now but i haven't had time to get it up because of family stuff. so i hope you like it. and please tell me what you think.

GuitarQueen06

AN: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OTHER THEN THE PLOT.

* * *

"Gabby, I have to leave,"

"But Troy please we can find away to work this out," Gabriella pleaded.

"No it's best if I go and we break up, I'll love you for ever," and with that he drooped the basket ball in his hand and walk out of the gym door, down the halls of East High, out to his car and made his way to L.A.

"I'll always love you too," Gabriella said as she watched the ball that was once in the hands of her true loves hands roll away from her just like he walked away. She made her way home and went straight to her room and laid down on her bed crying only minutes latter jumping up and running to the bath room.

* * *

**A Mouth latter**

"Sharpay Im fine, it's just a bug,"

"Gabriella it's not a bug when you have been spewing your guts out for the last 3 weeks," Sharpay yelled back.

"Gabby please just go to the doctors," Chad pleaded.

"Ok I will," Gabriella let them take her to the doctors.

"Miss Montez?" the doctor asked walking into the waiting room.

"Coming," Gabriella got up and walked into the doctor's office for the second time that week.

"Gabriella Im sorry to tell you this, we found out why you have been so under the wheatear lately, it's because your pregnant,"

"WHAT? OMGOSH,"

"You're five weeks along,"

"Thank you doctor," Gabriella got up and walked out of the doctors office and out to the waiting room where all her friends were sitting.

"Guys lets go," back at the house Gabriella explained to her best friends and Mum that she was pregnant.

"Im going to kill him when I get up there tomorrow," Chad yelled as he started to pace around the living room.

"CHAD NO! I WILL!" Sharpay yelled.

"GUYS please, please promise me you wont tell him im pregnant, I just want this baby to grow up and not have him in it's life,"

"OK Gabs," Chad and Sharpay hugged Gabriella and left, but before Chad did he hugged Taylor. Chad was leaving that night for L.A like Troy, Chad had gotten in to the Lakers team. Sharpay and Ryan where flying out to New York to start their live on the stage. Zeke had left for France to go to the best cooking school in the world; he was finally going to be able to make the perfect crème burley. Kelsi and Jason where going to stay behind with Gabriella and Taylor who where all going to the local college to become teachers. Kelsi was going to become a Music teacher, Jason was going to be a science teacher, Taylor was going to be a Math teacher and last but not least Gabriella she was going to be an English teacher. When it was time for Gabby to have the baby Taylor, Kelsi and Jason took the time off school so they could be around for her. Chad took time off from playing for the Lakers to do the same.

* * *

15 years latter Kelsi, Taylor, Jason, Ryan as well as Gabriella worked at East High. Chad and Taylor where married and Kelsi and Jason where too. Chad and Taylor had a son who was three years old and Kelsi was pregnant with twins. Ryan had moved back to New Mexico when he worked out it was all about Sharpay and not him so now he is the Drama teacher at East High. Gabriella was happy with her live she had some of the best friends you could ever wish for and the most wonderful son but she knew apart of her heart was missing and it was only ever going to be returned by one man.

As for Troy, Sharpay and Zeke, Well Troy had just finished his 11th year of being caption of the Lakers and is now leaving the Lakers with Chad to move back to New Mexico to become the P.E teachers at East High. Sharpay was now a world class actress and was married to Zeke who was one of the best shelfs in the world.

To this day the gang had kept their promise and had never told Troy.

* * *

"MOM! Why do I have to come to school with you so early?"

"Because Aunty Kelsi needs your help this morning before school," Gabriella said pushing her son out the door.

"But couldn't Uncle Jason help her not me, I got to get my rest,"

"Oh is that right, please tell me why Anthony Troy Montez," Gabriella asked as they drove to school.

"Because if Im ever going to bring this school into the championships and be as good as,"

"You're Uncle Chad?" Gabriella cut him off.

"Im all ready better than him, ok maybe not but I want to be just like Troy Bolton,"

"Ok we are here, Kelsi is in the Music rooms," Gabriella said as they parked in the teacher's car park. Anthony jumped out of the car and ran into the school.

"Why does he have to be so much like you Troy? If he ever does what you did to me, I will die and I will be coming back to hunting you," Gabriella said putting head on the steering wheel.

As much as he complained about helping his Mom and her friends who were his Family, He loved to help them, He loved them, well seeing they had been there for his Mom when other people hadn't and they had been there for him. When he was 3 Chad started to teach him how to play basketball. Kelsi had started to teach him how to sing and play guitar since he was 6 and his Aunt Taylor well she helped him with the girls, well seeing he was the basketball caption they were all ways chasing him, but she showed him how to tell the really ones from the fake ones.

"HEY AUNT KELSI!" Anthony called walking in the door.

"Ant you gave me a heart attach," Kelsi said walking over and giving him a hug.

"Mom said you needed help,"

"Oh yes can you help me move this drum kit," Anthony nodded his head and Kelsi and he got to work.

* * *

"RYAN? ARE YOU IN HERE?" Gabriella called running into the Auditorium.

"Gabriella is it you who is making all this noise in my template of the arts?" Ryan joked walking on stage.

"Anthony is getting more like… You know who every day and it's scaring me," Gabriella said walking up and sitting on the edge of the stage.

"Hey it's ok, He won't leave you like you know who did, and we will all make sure of that,"

"Thank you Ry, I better get going it's a new year," Gabriella got up and hugged Ryan and then made her way to her class room.

"Are you sure that we are going to right way?"

* * *

How you like it. I'll update it soon.

tell me what you think. I open to any Ideas.

GuitarQueen06

* * *


	2. meeting in the halls

"Are you sure that we are going to right way?"

"Chad we only left here little over 15 years ago, anyway can't you fell the gym calling you back?" Troy said as they where walking the halls of their old school and their now work place.

"Oh Mr Danforth and Mr Bolton, are you to ready for your fist day back at East High and as teachers?" the principle asked as he started to walk with them.

"Yea totally it's so good to be back here after so long," Chad said.

"Well I have to go see Mrs Cross, I'll see you to at lunch," and with that he walked down the hall towards the music rooms.

"I will be so creped out if Darbus is still here,"

"Never talk about her, she still scares me," Troy felt a shiver go up his spine just thinking about his old teacher.

"So you think there are any good looking teachers at this school now days?" Chad knew all to well that there was one very pretty teacher at this school who Troy would love, well seeing he already did love her.

"CHAD you're married, dude," Troy said as they continued to make their way to the gym.

"I wasn't talking about me I was meaning you," Chad said pocking him in the arm.

"Chad you know Im…Oh Im sorry," Troy said as he felt someone walk into him.

"No Im sorry I should have been looking where I was going, UNCLE CHAD!" Anthony yelled jumping into his uncles arms.

"Ant, Man I missed you heaps, you better have gotten better at that jump shot,"

"I missed you too, and I have," Anthony said as Chad put him down.

"Well I better go see Mom; she made me come early so I could help Aunt Kels,"

"Oh No what about the rest you need to bring this school back to its former glory?"

"That's what I said, she just doesn't get why it's so important that this school wins again, they haven't won since you were here,"

"Well we did have a great caption," Chad said patting Troy on the shoulder.

"OH MY BASKET BALL, YOU'RE TROY BOLTON,"

"Yea, but I think from now on you should call me Mr Bolton or Coach Bolton," Troy said.

"You're the new coach with Uncle Chad, Why didn't you tell me, two of this schools best players of all time are back to coach, we may finally win some games, OMGosh I have to tell Mom, cya you Uncle Chad, bye Coach Bolton," Anthony yelled as he ran away to find Gabriella.

"That's why I didn't tell you Ant," Chad said as Anthony ran out of his sight.

"That's why what?" Troy Asked as they started to walk again.

"Oh his Moms…….. just not a fan of basketball," they kept walking until they came to the gym doors, they stoped and took a deep breath then pushed the doors open and walked in.

"It Looks exactly the same," Chad said looking around.

"Mmmm,"

"Troy you ok?"

"Yea Chad it's just the last time I was in here was when…I broke up with Gabriella and walk away from her," Chad could hear the pain in his friends voice.

* * *

"MOM! MOM! MOM! MOM! MOM!" Anthony yelled running into Gabriella's class room.

"ANTHONY! ANTHONY! ANTHONY! ANTHONY! We hared you the first time," Taylor said as Gabriella started to laugh.

"What did you want sweetie?" she asked though her giggles.

"You got to meet the new P.E Teacher and Coach,"

"Anthony honey your mother has already meet…Chad," Taylor said trying to get Anthony to stop talking.

"Not Uncle Chad,"

"Who and what are we talking about and what does Chad have to do with it?" Ryan asked as he and Jason walked into the room.

"Anthony wants me to meet the new P.E teacher and Coach but I already know Chad," Gabriella told Ryan and Jason.

"NOT UNCLE CHAD, Mom im talking about Troy Bolton! He's here with Chad they're doing the jobs together, WOW! I got to go tell Scott and Steve," Anthony ran out the door and away from his stunned mother. Before Gabriella could think or say anything she felt her legs go from under her, Ryan and Jason saw this and court her just in time.

"I can not believe Chad brought that that that …. THING HERE, of all places, he knows im here but most of all Anthony is here, I can take Troy on and hurt him for what he did to me but nothing Anthony can ever dream would make up for the hurt he has had from IT not being in his life," Gabriella stoped and looked at her friends who were standing around her, she noticed none of them would look her in the eyes, she knew something was up.

"OH MY GOSH YOU ALL KNEW! YOU'RE MEANT TO BE MY FRIENDS AND YOU NEVER TELL ME, ARRR GET AWAY FROM ME!" Knowing that they should have told her and that she would need time to work everything out they left the room and Jason what to tell the other person no one had told, Kelsi.

* * *

Hey I got really bored so i just put this chapter up. so yea tell me what you think.

Love GuitarQueen06


	3. Thats what you get

Hey guys

I just found out that i probably wont be on for a few days because of stuff so i decided to put this chapter tonight instead of in the morning seeing i will probably be packing. so i hope you like and please the me what you think.

love GuitarQueen06

* * *

"Kelis honey, now I need to tell you something so please sit down and please don't panic," Jason said walking into the music room. Kelsi did what she was told and waited for Jason to tell her.

"Troy is back and he's help Chad with being a P.E teacher and the new coach,"

"Oh My Gosh, how did you find this out?"

"Um Chad told me 2 months ago," Jason muttered.

"Oh ok, WHAT TWO MONTHS AGO AND YOUR TELLING ME NOW ARRRRRR, JASON IM NOT TALKING TO YOU RIGHT NOW IM GOING TO GABBY," Kelsi stormed out of the room and to Gabriella's English room but on the way she had to past the gym. Knowing that Chad and Troy would be in there she stormed in but was followed closely but Taylor who walked past just after her.

"HOW DARE YOU CHAD, you know what he put her thought and you didn't even care to give her a heads up," Kelsi yelled at Chad. Hearing the yelling Troy walked in from the locker rooms.

"And as for you this is all you get from me," and Kelsi slapped Toy hared across the face, she turned and stormed out of the gym and to her best friend.

"Aww that hurt," Troy said holding his cheek.

"Well you both disserve it, Chad she knows and now she wouldn't talk to us and im pretty sure Jason told Kelsi," Taylor said walking up to them.

"Guys what is going on, why did Kelsi do that, Dam she is stronger then she looks," said still rubbing his face. Just before Taylor and Chad could answer the bell rang.

* * *

**With Gabriella and Kelsi at the same time  
**

"Gabby im so sorry honey, I can't believe they didn't tell us," Kelsi said while hugging Gabriella.

"I just whished I knew why they didn't tell me, its not like I would of quite my job and sold the house made Anthony pack his stuff and move to Wollongong NSW Australia,"

"Gabriella how did you think of that in 3 seconds?" Kelsi said giving her a weird look.

"Because I though of doing that when I made them go away," before Kelsi could reply the bell rang.

* * *

The last bell rang and Gabriella, Kelsi, Taylor, Jason, Ryan, Chad and Troy all sighed in their respective classes. They know that even thou the school day was over theirs had only just started and it was going to be tuff. Taylor, Jason, Ryan, and Chad knew Kelsi and Gabriella would not be talking to them. But Chad and Taylor knew they would have to answer Troy's questions as well as Chad and Troy had Basket Ball try outs.

"OK OK! BOYS SETTLE DOWN," Chad yelled out.

"Thank you now please watch the drills Coach Bolton and I do and when we call your name out please come down and do them," Chad and Troy ran up and down the court doing all kinds of drills. **(AN: I don't know any drills when my brother played i was to busy with my singing and piano to watch, so if you know any please tell me)**

"OK first up we have Scott Good, Steve Mede, Eric Mers and Anthony Montez," Troy read out, his heart stoped as he read the last name of the girl he had once loved, Heck he had still loved her, the one part he hated about this job was spending most of his day in the place he had broken up with her in and walked away never to see her again.

"_Troy snap out of it, its not like she has a son, yea they just have the same name,"_ Troy said to himself and then he saw Anthony walk on to the court and he started to do the drills.

"_See Troy he only has her last name, and her laugh and her chin and her ears and wow look he has a great jump shot, MY JUMP SHOT! My hair, my smile, did one of those cheerleaders just faint? Wow I forgot how that smile did that, HEY BOLTON STOP,"_ Troy had a million things running in his mind. But what he didn't realise was that the try outs where over and it was only him, Chad, Taylor, the school nurse who was helping the cheerleader who had faint and Anthony left.

"See you Coach Bolton, Bye Uncle Chad, Aunty Tay,"

"Bye Ant," Chad and Taylor said at once.

"See you tomorrow Anthony," Troy said and Anthony looked him right in the eyes and Troy stoped breathing,

"_My eyes he has My eyes,"_ Anthony left and Troy looked at his best friends and asked them the one question he would never think he would ask.

"Is Anthony mine and Gabriella's son?" Chad and Taylor were shocked.

"_She's never going to talk to me again,"_ Taylor said to her self.

"_How did he work it out so fast?" _Chad said.

"GUYS PLEASE, is he or not?" Troy yelled.

"Troy please, we can't tell you, I'll give you Gabriella's address and you can go see her, but promise me you wont tell her I gave it to you," Taylor said writing something down.

"Ok I won't," Troy grabbed the pace of paper off Taylor and ran out of the gym and out of the school and into his car. Troy drove to Gabriella's house but drove around the bloke a few time trying to get the guts up to go in and see her.

"Troy just do it," so he stoped the car and walked up to the door and nocked, he herd foot steps and then the door opened and he was face to face with the love of his life.

"Troy," She squeaked out.

"Gabriella, I think we need to talk,"


	4. Not Again

Hey i finally got back as much as i love my family i hate that some of them live in the country sorry to anyone who lives there i just can't stand it probably because i have always lived in cities.

Hope you all like this chapter

Love GuitarQueen06

* * *

"Troy," She squeaked out.

"Gabriella, I think we need to talk,"

"Coach Bolton I don't think this a good time," Gabriella _said "like there is ever going to be good time, but seeing I've been crying most of the day, GABBY don't look him in the eye he will pull you back in and he probably still can read you like a book,"_ Gabriella told her self.

"Gabriella what's with the Coach Bolton it's me, I know I don't look like my Dad, Gabs can we please talk," Troy said trying to look her in the eyes but some how he couldn't get her to look up.

"Hey Mom, who's at the door?" Anthony said coming down the stairs.

"_GREAT! Wollongong Australia Here I come!"_ Gabriella yelled in her head.

"Oh its just Coach Bolton he came to, well I don't know what he came here to do, So what do you want?" Gabriella said and both Troy and Anthony could here the anger in her voice.

"Oh I thought that I should come tell Anthony that he's on the team and that Chad and I picked him as caption," Tory said what Chad had come up with Incas he had to cover him self.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? WOW! Thank you so much," Before Troy or Gabriella could say or do anything Anthony hugged Troy. Gabriella fell back onto the door way as she felt all the strength and power in her body drain away; she could not believe this was happening. Troy was thinking the same thing well in a way, the kid who could be No he knew he had to be his son was hugging him.

"Im going to go practice right now, Thanks Coach," Anthony let go off Troy and ran out the back to work on his jump shot.

"Gabriella?" Troy asked worried about the way she looked.

"BOLTON WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Sharpay screamed after jumping out of her Pink Hummer.

"WHAT IS WITH THE LAST NAME?" Troy yelled as he turned to see Sharpay.

"JUST ANSWER MY QUESTION,"

"Um I was just … trying to talk to…..Gabby," Troy stuttered as one of his old best friends stormed her way up the path so she was now standing next to Gabriella.

"Well guess what… YOUR NOT SO GET!" she yelled again.

"But Shar," Troy tried.

"No Buts GET GET GET!" Sharpay yelled again and Troy left and drove away.

* * *

"Oh Honey are you ok?" Sharpay asked as she helped Gabriella in side.

"Why did he have to come back, why did Anthony have to hug him?" Gabriella cried into her friends shoulder.

"Anthony did what? Is he still here?" Sharpay asked. Gabriella nodded and pointed to the back door. Sharpay sat Gabriella down on the couch and went and called Anthony in.

"Hey Aunty Sharpay, Why is Mom crying?" Anthony asked very worried about why his mother was in a crying heap on the couch.

"It doesn't worry you sweetie it err women problems can you please run over to Chad and Taylor's and ask Taylor to come over and please stay there till Taylor comes home," Sharpay said guiding Anthony to the door.

"Ok Aunty Shar," Anthony ran as fast as he could around to Taylor and Chad's place and did what Sharpay asked. Taylor ran around to Gabriella's house to find Kelsi getting out of the car and walking up to the door.

"Thank Gosh you to are here, now in in in," Sharpay said opening the door before they could knock. Sharpay pulled Taylor and Kelsi into the living room where Gabriella was curled up on the couch hugging a pillow as she cried her eyes out.

"Oh honey what's happened?" Kelsi said walking over and sitting next to Gabriella.

"He came here and and said he wanted to talk and then Anthony came to the door and he.. he hugged Troy," Gabriella broke down in tears on Kelsi's shoulder and Sharpay and Taylor went to get the ice-cream out of the frizzier.

After hours of talking, crying and eating ice-cream Kelsi said something she didn't mean to.

"I think you should tell Anthony about Troy," everyone heads turned to look at Kelsi.

"Kelsi what are you thinking?" Taylor asked.

"Im not saying she should say, Ant honey you know your favourite Basketball play of all time and your new Coach is you farther, im not saying she should even say Troy's name,"

"I don't think.." Sharpay started but Gabriella cut her off.

"Ok I will guys, thank you for everything tonight but I think its time I tell Anthony the truth, oh and Tay you don't mind if I hit you husband up the back of the head tomorrow?"

"No honey," Taylor, Kelsi and Sharpay hugged Gabriella and left.

* * *

When Anthony finally got home he found a note on the couch.

Anthony

Please come up to my room we need to talk.

Love Mom xox

Anthony ran up to his Moms room to find her sitting on her bed holding a basketball but it wasn't one of his they were all bright orange and this one was well kinda faded.

"Mom are you ok?" he finally asked.

"I think its time we talk about your father," Gabriella said motioning for him to come sit with her.

"This is the basketball your father was playing with the last time I saw him, he was a great basketball player and everyone knew it, he went to East High with Me and Taylor, Chad, Sharpay, Ryan, Zeke, Jason and Kelsi, we where all the best of friends, and no matter what happens I will always love you and will never regret having you, i know i will always love him he was my love and only true love and you should never hate him," Gabriella said holding back tears.

"But Mom where is he?"

"Well lets go back 15 years, I got a text from him saying to meet him at the school gym so I went there only to find him working on his jump shot the one just like yours, when he saw me he stoped and walking into the middle of the court and told me He had to leave, I tried to get him to stop so we could work things out but he broke up with me and left but he dropped this ball and after he went and I stoped crying on the gym floor I picked it up and came home, a few weeks latter I found out I was pregnant. I didn't tell him and I now see that that was wrong of me to you and im sorry,"

"No it wasn't Mom, if he did that to you I don't even what to see him, I love you Mom" Anthony hugged Gabriella.

"I think you should have this and I never want you to hate him," Gabriella handed the ball to Anthony and hugged him again.

* * *

"Ok boys I want you to do a lap of the gym and then you can go," Troy yelled.

"Hey Ant why aren't you running with the guys? And why haven't you been practising all practice?" Chad said turning to look at the boy sitting in the stands.

"Because I hate the idea of being in this room after what my DAM FATHER did to MY MOM in HERE!" He said nocking the ball Gabriella gave him off the seat next to him. The ball rolled down and hit Troy in the leg, who was standing in the middle of the gym after watching the team run into the locker rooms. Gabriella walked into the gym to talk with Chad when she saw Troy bend down to pick up the ball. He picked it up and looked at it then looked up to meet the only two eyes that could make his knees weak.

"NOT AGAIN!" Gabriella cried before turning and running out of the gym.

"GABBY WAIT!" Troy yelled out after her before dropping the ball and running out after her.

"Uncle Chad what did Mom mean by Not again, NO NO NO NO NO HE CAN'T BE NO!" Anthony yelled as he stood up and ran out of the gym before Chad could stop him.

* * *

So i hope you please tell we what you think.

GuitarQueen06


	5. Please Listen

"GABBY WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP AND LISTEN TO ME!" Troy out as he chased after Gabriella.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT ONLY PEOPLE I LIKE CAN CALL ME THAT!" She screamed out as she ran faster.

"GABRIELLA PLEASE!" Troy yelled once more as Gabriella disappeared through a door. Troy stopped and then realized where this door lead to.

"Should I?" Troy asked himself before pushing the door opened and jumping up the sets two at a time.

* * *

"Kelsi, Taylor have you two seen Gabby, Anthony or Troy?" Chad asked as he ran into the music rooms.

"The last time I saw Gab was when she was walking to the gym to see you and I saw Anthony in music," Kelsi said.

"I saw Anthony on his way to the gym and I saw Troy with you at lunch why Chad?"

"Anthony wasn't playing and he said that he didn't want to be in the gym because of what his dad did to his Mom in there,"

"Aww she told him aww," Kelsi said turning to Taylor who smiled.

"Well he hit a ball of the set next to him and it rolled down to Troy who was in the middle of the court and Gabriella walked in and Screamed and ran out so Troy followed her and then Anthony worked out Troy is his dad and Ant flipped out," when Chad finished Taylor and Kelsi's mouths were wide open.

"OH MY GOSH! What are we going to do?" Taylor said jumping to her feet.

"Chad you and Tay go look for Gabby, I'll grab Jason and Ryan and we'll find Ant," they all ran out of the music rooms well Chad and Taylor ran and Kelsi walked quickly to find Anthony, Gabriella and Troy.

* * *

"We're soarin' Flyin' There's not a star in heaven, that we can't reach," Anthony sang quietly to him self as he sat on the stage.

"You know you look just like your father sitting up here singing that song, how do you know it?" Ryan asked walking up to Anthony.

"Mom used to sing it to me, Uncle Ryan you knew my Dad when he came here right?" Anthony asked as Ryan sat next to him.

"Shar told me Gabby was going to tell you about him so yea I did, at first we weren't friends but that changed, he was just like you really, he was pretty good when it came to academic stuff but he was great at sports but most of all he was the best at Basketball, he was one of the best captions this school had but he was just a all around great guy,"

"Uncle Ry if he was such a great guy why did he leave Mom, why didn't he try to hold on to her, why didn't he work things out?" Ant asked looking Ryan right in the eyes.

"Buddy im not totally sore maybe because she had so many dreams he though he would get in the way of, how about I ask him and I'll get back to you?' Ryan said.

"Na its ok I'll ask him tomorrow in P.E,"

"You know who he is?" Ryan asked shocked he didn't think Gabriella wouldn't tell him who he was.

"Yea I worked it out when Mom told me what happened and when she walked in the gym today and IT was standing in the middle of the gym and she screamed not again,"

"Oh ok, Ant please promise me one thing, Never I mean NEVER leave your mother like HE did,"

"I Promise Uncle Ryan," Anthony hugged Ryan, when they pulled apart they saw the halls doors fly open to show Kelsi and Jason.

* * *

"I told you go leave me alone Bolton," Gabriella said as he walking up to her.

"And I said I wanted to talk so if you let me talk and you listen I will go away and leave you alone,"

"OK TALK THEN I DON'T HAVE 15 YEARS," Gabriella yelled sitting down on the bench. Troy walked over and sat next to her like that had down so many times when they were younger.

"I know I did the wrong thing in leaving you, I knew I stuffed up big time when Chad came up and he wouldn't really talk to me and I know I should of come back way before now but when ever I tried to something and after I while I just couldn't come back to find you in the arms of some other guy, I know its not really a good reason but Gabby please what do I need to do to get you to at lest look at me," Troy pleaded.

"But why Troy why would you do what you did, we were going so strong together, and you just left, I WAS PREGNANT WITH YOUR SON!" She yelled and burst out in to tears.

"I know, well I didn't know then but Gabby please I will do what ever it takes to get up back and I will make everything up to you and Anthony," Troy said and Gabriella finally looked up at him.

"Ok but there are rules and if you even think about breaking one your out of my life and you will never see Anthony again," Gabriella said firmly and Troy nodded.

"Rule 1. You do not play favourites with him in P.E or with basketball, 2. You have to work for my trust back, 3. You rush me I know a place I can go and you'll never find me, 4. You can not just say its to hard and leave away if you do don't bother coming back, 5. I can add to these rules when ever I like, Got all of that….Troy," Gabriella asked.

"Yes," Troy said as a smile spared across his face. "She called me Troy not Bolton," Troy said in his head as he and Gabriella hugged.

"lets go and find everyone im sure Chad would have told Taylor, Kelsi, Jason and Ryan, oh and pray they didn't tell Sharpay you made me cry again," Gabriella said as she stood up.

"Yea lets hope Anthony doesn't kill me seeing I made you run out crying," Troy said standing up and holding out his hand for her.

"Troy was Ant in there? Oh My Gosh we need to find him," Gabriella grabbed Troy's had and pulled him down from the roof top garden.

* * *

Hey Guys i hope you liked it. If anyone has and good ideas for rules he has to go by please tell me.

Please tell me what you think.

GuitarQueen06


	6. I Love you Dad

Hey guys

Well first of all i would just like to say thank you to Furny for your suggestion and i would also like to thank Dreamsescape for giving me the idea for this chapter.

Oh and Has anyone hared Billy Ray Cyrus new song Somebody Said A Prayer it's such a great song oh and the film clip is so sad.

So back to the story. I hope you guys like this Chapter and as you will read im open to any suggestion.

GuitarQueen06

* * *

Gabriella ran up and down the halls of East High with Troy hot on her heals.

"Gabriella!," Troy call out of breath, "We have been running around this school for ever!" Gabriella gave Troy a sharp look.

"Gabby That's where you got to," Taylor said running up to Gabriella and pulling her into a hug Taylor then glared at Troy, "You better not have hurt her again or.."

"Tay we worked it out," Gabriella said stepping in between Taylor and Troy in case she tried to attack him, "Do you know were Anthony is?" Gabriella asked.

"Yea Ryan dropped him home," Gabriella sighed in relief, "Gabby I think you should get home he's really confused about this,"

"Yea I will, see you both tomorrow," She watches Chad and Taylor walk down the hall, Gabriella then turned and started to walk the other way then her friends, "Troy you do know that your car is with Chad's so just go that way and I'll see you tomorrow,"

"Gabriella please if you have to talk to him I want," Troy stopped talking as she turned around and put her hand on his mouth.

"One. it's Gabby to you, Two. if you want Anthony to punch you out, come with me now but im going to talk to him and cram him down so when he does ta to you he wont," Gabriella held Troy's big hands in her tiny ones and looked into his eyes, "Troy go home I will work this out with him, we have to work slowly with him the only men he has had in his life have been around since he was born his not good with new people and he's very protective over me, so go home Troy," Gabriella hugged Troy who hugged her back, she pulled away and made her way home trying to work out how to tell Anthony about Troy.

* * *

"Anthony!" Gabriella called as she walked in the front door. "Anthony Troy Montez if you are in this house come Here NOW!" She yelled again. Anthony walked down into the living room.

"Mom, Troy Bolton, TROY BOLTON!" Anthony yelled as more tears made their way down his face. "Why didn't you tell me last night Mom?"

"Anthony im so sorry," Gabriella said pulling him into a hug, "I just didn't know how to tell you," Gabriella made Anthony sit on the couch with her as she explained everything that had happened between her and Troy, well with one or two things she left out a lot of detail. She then informed him about how Troy and her wwere going to work together and try and be a family.

"Ok Mom, I'll try but if he hurts you again he's in big trouble," Anthony got up and hugged his Mom and kissed her good night, "Good Night Mom, Love you,"

"Love you too sweetie, sweetie dreams," Gabriella then made her self a cup of tea and went to bed.

"Tomorrow is going to be interesting," Gabriella. Anthony and Troy all said as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

It had been a long day and the basketball team had yet another practice. Gabriella made sure she reminded Anthony to take it easy on Troy.

"OK Boys," Chad said as the team laid all over the court after playing their second game of basketball after doing an hour of drills, "Go shower up and then get out of here," Chad laughed as he saw the looks on the teams faces as they found away to get back on their feet and into the locker rooms.

"So are you going to talk to Ant about the whole," Chad stopped and looked around the gym before looking back at Troy and whispering, "Dad thing?"

"Yea I was, hey you go I'll be here late even if I wasn't talking to Ant, you have a son and a wife to go home to, and all I have a trophy chase,"

"Hey my trophy chase is my second Baby," Chad started to whisper again, "Just don't tell Taylor," Troy started to laugh but Chad didn't know what was so funny.

"Oh Chad I already did, tonight why don't you sleep with your Baby," Taylor said.

"Troy!" Chad whined, "Why didn't you tell me she was there?"

"I wanted to see your face," Troy laughed out, "Oh Chad lighten up and just go home," Chad walked out of the gym with Taylor. After about 10 minutes all of the team had left that was all but one.

"Errr Coach Bolton?" Troy span around to face his son, "Can we umm talk?'

"Yea sure but you don't have to call me that when people aren't around, call me what ever," Troy said.

"Ok well how about I call you………pig face," Troy stared at Anthony, "You don't like that names oh well how about Troy No, ok how about Dad, Oh and Dad, why did you leave her why," Anthony asked falling to the floor crying, he was trying his very best to hate Troy but it just wasn't working, he had his Moms words in the back of his head, "_I never want you to hate him_".

"In my head at the time it was the best thing to do, but by the time Chad came up to L.A I knew it was the most stupidest thing in the world and that I had made the biggest mistake of my life and that I would regret it for the rest of my life," Troy put his hand on Anthony's shoulder, Anthony looked up into Troy's eyes and saw that he wasn't lying, he could see that he meant what he was saying, "Anthony I have regretted it since that day I saw the look on Chad's face when he walked in the door of our apartment, I just wanted to jump on a plain and fly back her and beg Gabriella to take me back,"

"Why didn't you? If you wanted to why didn't you, it would have saved Mom all this pain and I wouldn't have been the only kid in my year that didn't have a Dad, I only had uncles and as much as I love then I needed a Dad," Anthony looked away, "I needed you," hearing those words come from Anthony hurt, Troy knew he should have come back but he thought it was to late.

"Anthony I know I should have come back, I know I should have been there for you I know I should have been there for your Mom, but if you can trust me I promise that I'm here to stay and I'm going to be here for you both," Anthony looked back at Troy.

"You know if you break that promise I will come and find you, seeing now I know who you are," Anthony said and a small smile spread across troys face .

"Promise me you wont hurt Mom again please," Anthony said looking Troy right in the eye.

"I wont I promise," Before Troy could do anything Anthony hugged him, this hug wasn't like the one Anthony gave him when Troy told him he was on the team, this hug had love it in, "I Love you Anthony," Troy said hugging Anthony back.

"I Love you too….Dad," Anthony and Troy spent a few hours just talking and playing one on one, Troy felt like he was getting to know his son a lot more and Anthony well he was starting to like the idea of having Troy around.

* * *

So yea please tell mewhat you think and if you have any suggestions just tell me.

Love GuitarQueen06


	7. 4 months latter

hey guys

I know i haven't updated in along time but i kinda got disheartened about writing but thanks to some really kind words from Furny i moved on from that as well as the funniest thing happening to me I was in my biology class and my ex sat across from me and he saw my purity ring and he asked me if i was married now so i told him it was a purity ring and his face fell in complet shock, it was one of those moments when you need a camera plus he only went out with me for one reason but anyway i had no idea what to write about so i toke me some time to to think of something.

I hope you all like it so please tell me what you think, so to the story.

Love GuitarQueen

* * *

It had been 4 months since Troy had found out about Anthony and they had really good bonded, if anyone saw then together they would have said they had known each other since the day Anthony was born. Anthony and Gabriella's relationship was also on a high, Gabriella no longer had to lie to her son and they were closer then ever. The one thing missing from this happy family was the fact that it was not one. Sure Anthony had a Mom and now a Dad but they never really talked to each other then for work, when Anthony was around or when the gang got together to hang out. Anthony knew he needed help if was ever going to get them back together.

"Aunty Tay," Anthony said walking into her class room, "Can I ask you and Aunty Kelsi from some help?"

"Anthony we are not going to help you with your homework," Taylor said and Kelsi nodded.

"No," Anthony said pulling up a chair to Taylor's desk, " I need your help getting Mom and Dad together again, I want," Anthony pushed back the tears that always came to his eyes with this topic, "I need a normal family, Please help me do this,"

Taylor and Kelsi looked at each other then at the boy who had his head on the table in front of them. They knew this was going to be hard and that if it didn't work out the way they all wanted it to, Anthony would be more hurt.

"Ok," Taylor gave in, "We'll help,"

"But," Kelsi started, "You have to realise there is a lot of history between your parents and that this will be no walk in the park," Taylor, Kelsi and Anthony started to brand storm till Ryan came in. When they told him what they were doing he wanted in on it too.

"YO TROY!" Chad yelled walking into the gym, "The principle want's all of the teacher to meet in his office in like 10 minutes. Troy nodded and kept going over his work.

Ten minutes latter all the teachers were sitting in the principles office, Taylor, Gabriella, Kelsi, Jason and Ryan were all ready seated when Chad and Troy walked in and stood behind them. As the principle started his normal speech Gabriella could feel Troy's eyes on her, she knew she could no longer keep this up.

"Now last but not lest," Principle Nieam raping up his long speech, "As you all know Miss Yovoc has left to get married," all the teachers nodding and most thinking she was lucky to be away from Mr Nieam's speech, "So I had to call in a replacement, oh and here she is," All the teachers looked up apart from the gang, "I would like you all to meet Miss Annabelle Starson,"

"Oh please Jake," Annabelle said in a flirtatious way, "Call me Anna or even better belle," it was only now that Gabriella looked up to see the new art teacher. Taylor and Kelsi saw the look on Gabriella's face, then looked at each other. With out saying a word they knew that there had to be another reason to make Gabriella look up because she never did no matter what Mr Nieam was talking about she always found something else to think about or look at. Taylor and Kelsi turned to see if Chad, Ryan and Jason had noticed. Jason had become more intrigued in the bird that was sitting on the tree out side, Ryan was trying to work out why Kelsi was shaking her head and Chad well Chad had noticed the same thing with Troy as Taylor had with Gabriella.

Over the last few months Chad had noticed that Troy didn't really listen to Mr Nieam, all he really did was look at the back of Gabriella's head, but today Troy had looked up.

"Well everyone I know that you will make Anna Welcome here, you may leave," Mr Nieam said, everyone got up the leave, "Oh Troy can you show Anna here to the art room," Mr Nieam called out. As he did Gabriella froze in the door way making Taylor, Ryan, Jason and Kelsi to walk in to her.

"Err…" Troy stuttered looking back at his friends stopped at the door, "Yea OK," Troy didn't know why he said yes, "Why didn't I just say Ok?" Troy was hitting him self in the head for that move.

As Gabriella hared this she stormed out of the office. Taylor, Kelsi and Ryan knew this was going to take even more work then it was going to take at the start, so they told Chad and Jason what they were up to. As Gabriella walked down the hall way as fast as she could with out breaking into a run.

"Hey Dad, DAD!," Anthony yelled out to Troy as he walked past with Annabelle not paying attention, "YO COACH!" Anthony yelled hitting Troy in the back of the head with his basket ball, Troy span around to yell at what ever student had just hit him but as he saw Anthony his reaction softened.

"Excuse me," Annabelle said walking over to Anthony, "I don't know who you think you are but you can not talk to one of your teachers like that let alone hit them with a basketball,"

"and why in the world should I listen to you?" Anthony said looking at the women in front of him, "Anyway I can talk to him how ever I want he's my,"

"Your teacher," she cut him off, "And he should be respected, you have detention in the art room after school, Mr..?"

"Montez," Anthony said.

"Good I'll see you then," She turned and walked away. Troy took a step forward but he stoped when he saw Anthony shaking his head as he started to walk away.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

"Hey Honey," Gabriella said walking over to Anthony who was standing in front of his locker, "You ready to go?"

"I'm not coming with you Mom," Anthony said, he looked up to see his mother with a weird look on her face, "Miss Starson gave me detention,"

"WHAT?" Gabriella yelled, she knew her son would never do anything to get a detention and she was going to find out why, "Come with me now," she said as she stormed down the halls to the art room. Gabriella stormed into the class room only to see Annabelle and Troy flirting.

"Miss Starson," Gabriella said walking up to her, "Could I talk to you for a moment?"

"I'll see you latter belle," Troy made his way out smiling at both Anthony and Gabriella but he got the same disgusted look.

"It's Gabby right?" Annabelle said, "What can I do for you?"

"It's Gabriella and I would," he turned and she pulled Anthony up next to her, " Like to know why you put Anthony on detention?"

"Well," She looked between the stern looking Gabriella and the worried looking Anthony, "Mr Montez was very rude to Mr Bolton as well as hitting him in the back of the head with a basketball,"

"Did he defend you?" she asked and all Anthony did was shake his head and look down, Gabriella was in more shock then she was before, "Well Anthony is not on detention anymore,"

"Oh Yes he is," Annabelle said standing up from her seat, "What gives you the right on tell me who is and who isn't on detention with me,"

"Well seeing," Gabriella started but was stopped by Anthony.

"Don't it's fine, I'll do the detention," A smile of victory spread across Annabelle's face.

"No your not," Gabriella said once again she faced Annabelle, "He is not, he can do what ever he wants to Troy, if he is as stupid to not stick up for his own son he deserves a basket ball or two in the head," Gabriella left the shocked Annabelle and dropped Anthony at Taylor and Chad and she drove to Troys.

"Coming!" Troy called running to the door, 'Gabriella? What you doing here?"

"Umm I came to," Gabriella was lost for words, this was the first time she had seen Troy with out a shirt since the days they had been going out. Let me tell you in her eyes he was 2000 times better looking, " I came to talk to you,"

"About what?" Troy said opening the door so she could walk in.

"About the fact you didn't stick up for your own son," Gabriella looked around to see an ironing bored with a dress shirt on it, she then looked at Troy to see he was wearing dress pants, "Are you going some where?"

"Yea I'm going out with Belle," Troy said, "Look I'm sorry I didn't stick up for him but it all got me by surprise,"

"Oh ok I get it now," Gabriella said walking over to Troy, "You think you can say sorry and it makes it all better?" she said, Troy shrugged his shoulders, "Well guess what Bolton it doesn't, Anthony is really hurt by the fact that his father in the first place didn't listen to him when he called out to him let alone the fact he didn't stand up for him," Troy tried to speck but Gabriella cut him off.

"You know Troy," she said looking away for a moment then back at him, "This is the reason I didn't tell you in the first place, you have already smashed my heart to peaces but now your hurting my son,"

"OUR son," Troy cut in.

"NO, Not OUR son, MY son," Gabriella yelled at Troy, "You can't just put your clam on him when ever it suits you, half of him is you,"

"Gabriella," troy stopped her, "I don't just put my clam on him when ever I want,"

"You know what Troy," Gabriella said on her way to the door, "You believe that, plus don't be bring that flirting two face snake near Anthony," Gabriella stopped as she got to the door, "No screech that your not seeing him this week end, he's going to stay with the family that clams him 24/7, have fun on your date," Gabriella made her way back to Taylor's. As soon as she walked in the door she was pulled up to Taylor's room by Taylor and Kelsi.

"What happened?" Taylor asked.

"I yelled at him," Gabriella said as Taylor and Kelsi rapped their arms around her, "I let him into our lives and what does he do? Hurts Anthony,"

"What about you?" Kelsi asked.

"I … He … I…" Gabriella stuttered before falling to the ground crying her eyes out, "He made me fall for him again, he broke down my walls and made me fall in love with him again," Taylor and Kelsi stayed with the crying Gabriella while Chad, Jason and Ryan stayed with Anthony down stairs. After Chad, Ryan and Jason had fallen asleep Anthony made his way up stairs stopping out side his Aunts bedroom only to hear the cries he had hared many times growing up, but now he knew who was making his wonderful mother cry and he wasn't going to let him get away with it.

"Hey Chad," Troy said walking into the gym, "Wow you don't look like you got any sleep last night,"

"I didn't really get any," Chad said rudely, all of the teachers has found about the night Troy and Annabelle had had last night and Chad was pissed about it, as weel as the fact he had hurt one of his best friends AGAIN.

"What Taylor keep you up all night with her snoring," Troy joked.

"No I had one of my best friends crying their eyes out up stairs while I looked after my hurt nephew ," Troy looked at Chad funny. "Come on, he can't be that dam dumb," Chad said in his head. Just then the gym doors flue open, Chad and Troy only had enough time to turn around until.

"I HATE YOU," Then a fist and Troy's face meet. The next thing Troy knew was that he was looking at the gym roof and could feel the blood running from him nose and Ryan, Chad and Jason holding someone back while Taylor was standing in between the two, then all was black.

* * *

Yea i hope you really like if please tell me what you think and i will hopefully be updating it alot faster this time.

love GuitarQueen


	8. Falt on his back He got her back

Hey guys

Now I know i haven't updated in a very long time and I'm so sorry about that. My teachers gave me way to much home work and to many tests for the last few weeks then i started writing a story for a friend who is making a youtube series so i tried to leave this for the holidays but for the last week witch was the first week of the holidays i have slept in most of the time. Then two of the people who were meant to be my best friends had a hissy fit at me so i got really sad, But seeing HSM 3 on Thursday helped me fall in love with it again and helped me finish this chapter. Oh and thank you to all the people who commented.

so i hope you like this and please tell me what you think. i will hopefully updating a lot more in the next few weeks. So please comment and if you have any ideas please tell me.

Love GuitarQueen06.

A.N: I don't own anything other then the plot.

* * *

**AT THE SAME TIME**

Gabriella had just walked into the staff room to get a cup of coffee, but instead she had to put up with Annabelle bragging about her date with Troy the night before.

If it wasn't bad enough she had all ready walked through the office, were every one was talking about it and all the teachers she had pasted were talking about it too. Now she was hearing it from the sources mouth.

"He was so romantic," Annabelle said, "He picked me up and then we went to this cute little place and he was such a gentlemen," Annabelle stopped to listen to the other teachers questions.

"I would love nothing more then to punch that man out," Gabriella said to her self, "OH No, by lunch all the students well know about this," Gabriella's thoughts were interrupted by the last person she wanted to see let along talk to.

"So have you hared about my date with Troy last night?" Annabelle said standing next to Gabriella.

"Yes I did," Gabriella said not looking at her, "But so has the rest of the school," Gabriella picked up her coffee, then the staff room door flow open to show Kelsi.

"Gabriella get to the gym now," Kelsi yelled between breaths, "Jason, Chad and Ryan can't hold him back much longer," that all Gabriella had to hear to know what was going on. Gabriella and Kelsi ran to the gym. Gabriella saw Troy on the floor unconscious, then she saw three of her best friends holding back her son, their son.

"Anthony clam down now!" she yelled walking over to him, "Why did you do this?" she asked.

"He hurt you again Mom," Anthony yelled, "He left you then he comes back and acts like everything is ok but then he goes out with that, that women and he's meant to love you," he said getting angrier, "I Hate him," Anthony yelled. Gabriella had not seen anyone this angry since the caption of the West High had tried to feel her up. Chad, Jason and Ryan were remembering the same thing because they hadn't held someone back who was this angry since that day. But the thing was it was Troy who was angry that day; no one could forget the fact that Anthony was Troy's son. They were so much alike but at the same time Anthony was so much like Gabriella.

"Guys we have to get Troy to the Hospital," Kelsi said as Taylor got up and called 911.

"No!" Gabriella screamed, "He's opening his eyes," as she said it he did.

"Jason, Ryan get Anthony to class and tell Mr Nieam that he needs to find people to cover Troy's classes," Kelsi said pushing them out as she followed.

"Gabby go to class," Taylor said hanging up the phone.

"No I'm the reason this happened, I'm not leaving him," she said holding on to Troy's hand. Chad, Gabriella and Taylor helped Troy stand up and the helped him in to his office.

* * *

"I'll go get the nurse," Gabriella said after they got Troy laying down on the couch in his office.

"NO!" Troy yelled stretching out his arm, "Don't leave me Gabby please," Troy pleaded.

"Gabby stay," Taylor said, "I'll go," Taylor said walking out the door.

"Arr," Troy whined.

"I'll go get some ice," Chad said, "Gabby stay here," Chad ran out of the office.

Gabriella was standing on the other side of the room leaning on the wall.

"How could I let this happen?" Gabriella said in her head, "Why did I go to his house and then get my self hurt again and then go and cry my eyes out when Anthony knows who was making me cry, Stupid Gabby STUPID!" she yelled at her self.

"Gabby please," Troy said holding his hand, "Please it hurts," Tory said.

"What hurts?" Gabriella asked but all Troy did was shut his eyes, "Troy what hurts?"

"Why do you have to be over there?" Troy asked standing up and walking over to her, "Why can't you just come over to me?" Troy was now standing in front of her.

"Troy lay back down," Gabriella said trying to move away but he was blocking her.

"No I need to know why you are avoiding me," he said not moving. Just then Chad had come back but stopped at the door when he saw what we going on.

"T…troy y..you," Gabriella stuttered, "You don't need me, if you needed me you wouldn't keep hurting me," Gabriella said through tears. Chad saw how upset she was getting so he walked over and made Troy move away. When Troy moved Gabriella latched on to Chad and cried into his chest. Before Troy could say away thing a high pitched voice rang through the room.

"Troy," Annabelle yelled, "Awwww sweet pie are you ok, I was in the office when Maylor came in to get the nurse," she said garbing him making him wince from the pane she had just coursed him. "Aww you pore thing, Troy who ever did this is going to get into very big trouble, I'll make sure they get expelled," when she said this Troy pulled away from her.

"One. Her name is Taylor and she is one of my best friends," Troy said looking up to find Taylor at the door, "Two. You will do no such thing I can look after myself,"

"But honey bunny," Both Troy and Chad made a face when she said that, "You're hurt and who ever did it should not get let off, like that stupid Anthony kid did, that stupid bitch he has for a mother should never of gotten away with what she did either" Annabelle said . As she said this Chad pulled Gabriella into a tighter hug because he knew she was not in the best state and anything she did say could get her in trouble. Chad also grabbed Taylor knowing she would want to protect Anthony and Gabriella as much as he did, but Chad saw the look in Troy's eyes. Chad knew that look, it was the look he only got when someone said the wrong thing about his closest friends or his Family but the only time this eyes when black instead of crystal blue was when someone had said one to many things about Gabriella.

"Don't you!" Troy yelled, "Don't you dare call my son stupid, and don't you even dare call Gabriella a bitch she is 3000 times the women you could ever be," Troy yelled. Right now he didn't care about the pane in his jar or head, all he cared about was standing up for the two most important people in his life.

"I'm sorry Troy," Annabelle said trying to hug Troy but he pushed her arms away, "Oh whatever," she said walking out, "You aren't that hot I can do better," **(A.N I think Zac is one of the Hottest guys ever**) she said then stormed out of the room.

Troy sighed as the door slammed shut then he felled someone thing latch on to his side. When Troy looked down to find Gabriella crying while holding on to him for dear life, Chad and Taylor could see the crystal blue come back to his eyes. Troy pulled Gabriella closer to him and hugged her as if his life deepened on it.

"Gabby," Troy started, "I am so sorry I should of," Troy was suddenly cut off by lips crashing into his.

"I love you Troy," Gabriella said once she pulled away, "Never leave me, please,"

"I love you too Gabby," Troy said pulling her in even closer, "I not going anywhere and if I was I would have you with me,"

"Awww that's so sweet," Chad said, "Ouch that hurt," Chad cried.

"Don't go stuffing up there little moment," Taylor said, "Some times I don't know why I married you,"

"Oh you know why," Chad said pulling her back into his arms, "You love the hair," Troy and Gabriella burst out laughing and were soon joined but Chad and Taylor.

* * *

It was now after school and the basketball team was slowing coming into the gym, when every one was seated Chad and Troy started to talk.

"Ok now we know that we have been doing a lot these last few weeks," Chad said, "So we are hoping all that work and weight training, will pay off," Chad continued.

"Now," Troy said finally turning to face the team making many of them gasp because you could see the burs that had formed on his cheek, "Chad and I were worried that all that work wasn't working," Troy said, "But these last two day I have learnt that it has and that a good thing," when Troy said this Anthony dropped his head, both Troy and Chad noticed this but what they didn't notice was the gym door opening "Now who what's to get to kick some West High butts in tonight's game?" Troy asked and all the players yelled.

"Good now," Chad said still not noticing the Man walking up behind him and Troy, "What Team?"

"Wildcats!" The team yelled.

"What Team?" Chad yelled again.

"Wildcats!" The team yelled louder.

Wildcats!" Troy yelled.

"Get your head in the game!" The team yelled as loud as they could.

"Now get home and get some rest and be back here at 5," Troy said. Once the team had left well all but one had, the one that was left was slowly walking down the stands when a voice came from behind Troy and Chad.

"My Boys are back," The voice said and both Troy and Chad jumped around.

"Coach?" Chad said in shock.

"Dad?" Troy asked.

"Dad?" Anthony asked.

"Dad!?" Jack Bolton asked.

"Troy?" Gabriella said walking in with Taylor.

"Gabriella?" Jack asked.

"Taylor?" Chad asked very confused.

"Chad," Taylor said shaking her head.

"Mom?" Anthony asked.

"Mom?" Jack asked trying to work out what was going on then it hit him, "Troy Zachary Bolton you better explain," Jack said sternly.

"Gabby you never told them?" Troy asked.

"Told who what?" Jack asked.

"Troy I didn't," Gabriella said walking over to them, "I didn't want you to know so that mean none of your family was finding out," she said taking his hand, "Sorry Jack," She said turning to him.

"That's ok Gabriella," Jack said, "I might be more a fended if I know what you were sorry about,"

"Mom!" Anthony yelled making everyone look at him, "If we have to talk about something or whatever can we just go home and talk about it there?" Anthony asked.

"Yes I think that would be a good idea," Gabriella said, "Troy you bring your Dad and your Mom over to my place and we will tell them then," Troy nodded.

"We seeing you all have to talk," Taylor started grabbing Chad's hand, "We will meet you back here tonight," and with that Chad and Taylor left.

"See you at my place Troy," Gabriella said giving Troy a kiss on the cheek, "See you soon Jack," Gabriella then left with Anthony.

"Dad please stop looking at me like that," Troy said, "Let's go get Mom,"

* * *

"Mom!" Anthony yelled, "They're here," Anthony said leading Troy, Jack and Lucille in to the living as Gabriella walked in.

"Gabriella!" Lucille screamed when she saw Gabriella, Jack, Troy and Anthony all covered there ears making Gabriella giggle, "Oh honey I have missed you," Lucille said hugging her.

"Same here," Gabriella said once they pulled out of the hug, "Well I think we have something to tell the both of you," Gabriella said as they all sat down. Troy walked over and sat next to Gabriella holding on to her hand.

"Well after Troy broke up with me and moved to L.A I umm," Gabriella stopped but continued when she felt Troy tighten his grip on her hand, "I found out I was…pregnant," as soon as the words came out of Gabriella's mouth Jacks eyes widened and Lucille's mouth fell open but Gabby kept going, "I didn't want Troy to know because I was so hurt from the break up, so I had Anthony and," Gabriella took a breath, "Troy only found out when he came back this year.

"So are you telling me," Lucille started, "I have had a grandson all this time and never knew?"

"I'm sorry Lucille I just," Gabriella was then cut off by Troy.

"Mom, Dad don't go getting angry at Gabby," Troy said pulling her closer to him, "It's my fault for leaving her,"

"Troy, Gabriella I'm not angry," Lucille said, "But you mister but come here and give your grandma a hug," Lucille said standing up and holding her arms open, Anthony jumped up off the couch and jumped over the coffee table and in to her arms.

"Gabby I just wished you told us," Jack said, "If you told us you didn't want him to know we wouldn't have told him, we would of supported you both,"

"I'm so sorry," Gabriella said, "At the time I didn't think about how this would be on you I was more worried about Anthony and myself and making sure Sharpay and Chad didn't kill Troy or tell him,"

"Oh honey," Lucille said letting go of Anthony and walking over to Gabriella pulling her into a hug, "It's ok you don't have to be sorry," After a long time of talking about the last 15 years Jack turned to Anthony.

"So Ant," Jack said, "I'm hoping you got the Bolton jump shot from your Dad,"

"Well just wait till tonight's game and you'll see Grandpa," Anthony said, "Oh my gosh Dad we got to go now, Mom, Grandma and Grandpa you too, come on," Anthony yelled running out the door.

"Well there no doubt he's yours Troy," Jack said making Gabriella and Lucille laugh, "Hello we have a game to get to," Jack said walking out the door. Troy jumped up and ran out after them.

"Gabriella," Lucille said as they walked out, "You wont have to worry about being by your self anymore," Gabriella hugged Lucille.

"Thank you," Gabriella said, "Now lets get to that game," They both got in the car laughing.

* * *

Yea i hope you liked it the next chapter will have the game in it. so i hope you liked this please tell me you liked it i does help to know.

love GuitarQueen06


	9. New Beginnings

Hey Guys.

Wow i think this is like a record for me. It didn't take me like a month to update. I think it may be because i haven't been sleeping (I get it from my great grandpa) and all i have been doing it singing along with music and reading stories and well writing this. I have also started writing a another one but i don't know if I'll put it up just yet Im still working it all out.

Anyway i hope you like this and i'll try my very best to update it again very soon.

Love GuitarQueen06

* * *

Gabriella walked into the gym looking at how well Anthony was getting along with Jack. She was also happy Anthony was not trying to kill Troy.

"Anfony," called a little boy with an Afro as he ran over to Anthony, "I watching you play today," he exclaimed happily.

"Warren," Anthony said picking him up, "You know that is the best thing ever?" Anthony asked.

"Yea I do," Warren said, "Dawdy told me so,"

"Hey we got some time," Anthony said looking at his watch, "How about you beat me in some one on one?"

"YES!YES!YES!" Warren said running over to get a ball, "Get Cha head in the game Anfony," Warren and Anthony started to play one on one, with Anthony letting Warren win of course.

"Um Gabby?" Troy asked walking over to Gabriella and his mom, "Who?"

"Warren is Chad and Taylor's son," She answered, "Couldn't you tell with that hair," Lucille and Gabriella started to giggle.

"Well.." Troy started, "You know I don't think I want to know," Troy said surging.

"Awwww," Lucille said, "Gabby we have upset him," Lucille said trying to hold her giggles back.

"Awww I think we did," Gabriella said walking closer to him, "Come here Troy I'll make it better," Gabriella pulled Troy into a hug and lent up to kiss him, just as Troy lent down he felt two orbs hit him. Troy and Gabriella spun around to see Warren and Anthony pointing at each other.

"HE DID IT!" Anthony yelled.

"Noo He did It!" Warren yelled.

"Ok who ever did it," Gabriella said stepping in front of Troy, "Why did you do it?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"He was trying to kiss you Aunty Gabby," Warren said, "And Mommy said you only kiss people you love," Gabriella and Troy both started to go red.

"Ok, well thank you for being honest," she said smiling at the little boy who was like her second son, "That leaves the owner of the second ball, Anthony?"

"Mom," Anthony whined, "I don't know anymore, one second you hate the guy, the next you're crying because of him, then your back to being in love," Anthony said shifting on his weight, "I just don't know what to think anymore and I hate seeing you hurt, Pulse its grows seeing your parents being all lovey dovey," Anthony said.

"Aw Anth," Gabriella said walking over and hugging him, "Im sorry I have made you feel this way and I promise it's not going to be like this again ok, Troy and I are fixing this once and for all," Gabriella said looking Anthony in the eyes so he knew she was telling the truth.

"I love you Mom," Anthony said pulling gabby back into a hug, "Um sorry," Anthony said walking over to Troy, "I umm I er I love you," Anthony then pulled Troy into a hug. At first he was shocked but then he hugged him back.

"I love you too," Troy said pulling back, "And what your Mon said is right," Troy said looking Anthony in the eyes.

"Yea well," Anthony said, "It better stay fixed this time,"

"It will," Troy felt something rap around his leg, he looked up to see Taylor and Chad standing next to Gabriella. Troy looked down the find Warren rapped around his leg.

"Uncle Twoy," Warren said not letting go.

"Hey Warren," Troy said as he tried to pry him off his leg, "Chad Help?" Troy said giving up.

"Warren leg go," Chad started, "Or no basketball," Chad said.

"And you wont get any of your amazing Uncle Zeke's cookies," Zeke said walking in with Sharpay plus to big picnic baskets, "And he'll just give them all to Anthony,"

"Uncle Zeke!" Warren and Anthony yelled running over and almost killing Zeke with a hug.

"Troy honey?" Lucille said walking over from her place next to Ryan who had just walked in, "What oh what happened to your face?" Troy looked at his Mom, "I meant to ask you back at the house but I forget," Lucille said lightly touching the large burse on Troy's face.

"I umm well," Troy started trying to think of a reason. "I deserve it," was all he said.

"I hit him Grandma," Anthony said looking down as everyone looked at him, "I regret doing it but I was just so mad at him for making Mom cry all last night and I got so angry because he said he wouldn't hurt her again and he did," Anthony said. Gabriella, Troy Lucille, Jack, Taylor, Chad, Zeke, Ryan and Sharpay could hear the sadness in his voice.

"You made her cry again? Bolton!" Troy winced as he hared Sharpay screaming at him, she strutted over to him and punched him in the arm, "Now if I wasn't pregnant I would hurt you more, plus Anthony did a good job, and don't worry our little Gabby would stop loving you just because you look a bit beaten up," Sharpay finished then looked at the people around her who all had their mouths wide open, well everyone apart from Zeke.

"Your…" Taylor started.

"Pregnant?" Gabriella finished.

"Yes!" Sharpay said.

"Boys Cover!" Jack yelled and Jack, Zeke, Troy, Chad, Anthony and Warren all covered there ears just as Sharpay, Gabriella, Lucille and Taylor started to scream and jump around together.

"What's going on in here?" Jason said walking in with a very pregnant Kelsi.

"I'm Pregnant!" Sharpay yelled.

"Boys!" Jack yelled again. Jack, Zeke, Jason, Troy, Chad, Anthony and Warren all covered there ears just as Sharpay, Gabriella, Lucille, Kelsi and Taylor started to scream again.

"OK come on," Chad said, "We got to get ready for this game," so everyone made there way to their seats or the locker rooms.

"We are down to the last seconds Montez has the ball," The commentator said, "He shoots.. and he scores, Wildcats Have Won the Championship!" The Gym went crazy, But no one was louder then Gabriella, Sharpay, Taylor, Warren, Kelsi, Lucille, Jack, Zeke, Jason, Ryan, Chad and Troy. Once every one had left it was only Gabriella, Troy, Anthony, Taylor, Chad, Warren, Zeke, Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsi, Jason, Lucille and Jack in the gym sitting on the belches.

"So, you going to the after party?" Troy asked Anthony as he ran around with Warren.

"Na," Anthony said looking up, "I don't really like those things," Anthony said letting Warren steal the ball.

"ARRRRRRR" Kelsi screamed making every one jump.

"Kelsi whats up?" Jason asked holding her hand, "Hun talk to me,"

"Oh My Gosh!" Gabriella yelled jumping up, making Troy jump up worried about her, "Kelsi is it what I think it is?" all Kelsi did to Gabriella's question was nod. So Gabriella helped her up and they started to make there way to the gym door.

"Gabs were you going?" Jason asked from his place on the bleachers.

"I'm taking your wife to the hospital," this made Taylor, Sharpay and Lucille jump up and run to help Gabriella and Kelsi, well Sharpay run couldn't because of her shoes but was walked very quickly.

"Why?" Jason asked just as it droned on the other guys.

"Oh No!" All the guys yelled jumping up and running over to the girls and helped them get Kelsi to the hospital.

"Oh the Baby's," Jason said looking at everyone, "THE BABY'S!" he yelled and ran over to them.

* * *

I hope you liked it. I just have to say im totaly on my friends side when she told me after reading this that she thinks warren is ith cutest thing ever but hey any kid who has Corbin Bleu as a Dad is goign to be cute as pie lol.

Please tell me what you think and im open to any suggestions so if you have any please tell me.

Love GuitarQueen06


	10. New Life Of Promise

Hey guys. I have Kinda scared my self with being able to up date so fast. It think it was the caffeine thank you Starbucks. Lol i hope you guys like this Chapter and i hope i can get another one up before i go away on the 27th. But not matter what I'll be writing while im away. Mums finally letting me take my laptop. i think its because she sad no to the Guitar and she doesn't want to put up with me if my ipod dies and i have no music. So i would like to thank my besty Jess for being my test person lol shes is so nice in reading the story before i put it up and she tells me the truth. I would also so like the thank all the people who faved this story i cant get over how many people like it so thank you and thank you to the people who commented.

so here is the story.

love guitarqueen06

* * *

The gang as well as Mr and Mrs Bolton, Mr and Mrs Cross and Mr and Mrs Neilson were all waiting in the hospital waiting room in the maternity department. Mrs Cross, Mrs Neilson and Mrs Bolton were talking about the babies. Mr Cross, Mr Neilson and Mr Bolton were all talking about… you guessed it basketball and baseball and well every sport they could think of. Taylor, Gabriella and Sharpay were all talking about Kelsi as well as Sharpay's baby. Zeke was running around the hospital trying to find the very things that would stop Sharpay's newly found cravings.

"Aww Gabby, Taylor," Sharpay said, "Look how cute they all are, well not Ryan but Chad, Warren, Troy and Anthony," Gabriella and Taylor turned to see what Sharpay was talking about. There behind them on the rows of chairs was Ryan a sleep upside down with his mouth hanging open. But then Taylor saw Chad laying very awkwardly over 3 seats with Warren curled up on him, resting his head on Chad's chest. The girls could just see Chad's breath blowing Warrens hair as he exhaled. Then their attention was then drown to Troy who was siting awkwardly in a chair with his right leg resting over the chair next to him, Troy had his left arm around Anthony's shoulder as Anthony had his head resting on his Dad's shoulder and an arm wrapped around Troy's waist. Gabriella could feel tears coming to her eyes.

"Aw Gabs," Taylor said pulling her into a hug, "Why are you crying?"

"It's all my fault," Gabriella cried as Sharpay also put her arms around Gabriella, "I shouldn't have been so selfish, I'm the worst person, Mother and Girlfriend in the world, no wonder Troy left me," Gabriella cried harder into Taylor's shoulder. Sharpay and Taylor exchanged looks then looked over to Troy and Anthony then over to Lucille, Susan and Hope who had just happened to look. Lucille saw Gabriella crying and jumped up and rushed over to her.

"Gabriella, honey' Lucille said. When Gabriella hared Lucille's voice she let go of Sharpay and Taylor and fell into Lucille's arms.

"Honey what's wrong?" Lucille asked rocking Gabriella, "Gabriella tell me,"

"It's my fault, it's my fault, it's my fault,' Gabriella kept repeating, "It's all my fault!"

"What is?" Lucille asked pulling Gabriella closer.

"I'm the worst person, Mother and Girlfriend in the world," Gabriella cried, "Troy must be cringing at the thought he's stuck with me again, no wonder he broke up with me in the first place," She cried harder Lucille, Taylor and Sharpay didn't know what to do.

Anthony was woken by the all too familiar sound of his mother's tears. He looked up to see Troy sound a sleep so he know he didn't do anything, this time.

"Gabriella it's not your fault," Taylor said rubbing her back.

"Tay is right Gabby," Sharpay said brushing her hand over Gabriella's head, "You were scared and he had left you, you have never been selfish Gabby so don't start thinking you are,"

"But I am!" Gabriella cried into Lucille's embrace.

"Oh sweetie," Lucille said holding Gabriella as close as she could, "Shhhhhh its ok, Shhhh," Lucille said as she Taylor and Sharpay tried to clam here down. Sharpay was mentally cursing herself for telling her and Taylor to look at the boys.

Anthony moved his arm from around his Dad and lightly poked him.

"Dad?" Anthony whispered, "Dad, Mom needs you," He whispered again this time Troy's eyes flew open, only to see the love of his life in the arms of his Mother, crying while her friends tried to clam her down. With out a second thought Troy stood up and walked over to them and pulled Gabriella out of his mothers grasp. Troy carried her bridle style back to his seat and sat with her in his lap, she held on to him for dear life while crying into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Gabriella cried out, "I'm so sorry,"

"You should never say that to me," Troy said rubbing her back, "Im the one who you shouldn't have even taken back, I dumped you and left you to look after Ant, I'll be saying sorry to you till the day I die," he said tightening his grip on her. Troy spent the next few hours calming Gabriella down. She eventually fell asleep in his lap resting her head on his shoulder. Every one else went back to their previous conversations or stayed asleep, till Jason came out looking stunned.

"Jason!" Susan and Hope yelled jumping up, "How is she?" They questioned.

"Son?" Sam asked walking over to Jason, "Jas you ok?" he asked again.

"I'm a Dad," he said calmly, "Wow! I'm a Dad!" He yelled jumping around, "Is this how you guys felt when your kids were born?" Jason asked Jack, Sam, Mark, Troy and Chad. Gabriella buried her head back into Troy's neck to try and stop her tears from falling.

"Yea," Jack, Sam and Mark said.

"Yea Man isn't it like the best felling in to world?" Chad said jumping up and giving Warren to Taylor as he walked over to Jason, "When you see them for the first time and they look at you, you just can't believe that it's something you helped to create," Chad said. Troy could feel tears slowly running down his neck but he knew it wasn't his tears. Troy saw Zeke holding a bag of his famous cookies. Troy gave Zeke a signal and Zeke passed one to Troy, who court it one handed. Troy then picked up Gabby and walked over to Jason.

"Congratulations, man" Troy said doing their hand shake, "Your lucky," Troy then carried Gabriella over to the far corner of the waiting room. Troy made her sit up so she would look him.

"Hey shhh, don't cry," Troy said whipping her tears away, "Here look Cookie!" Troy exclaimed handing Zeke's cookie to Gabriella who took it start away, "Gabs everything is going to ok, alright? You and I are going to start over and then we will get married and then very soon after that you will be calling up Sharpay, Kelsi and Taylor to set up play dates, your Mom and my Mom will have another little Bolton to spoil rotten," Troy said with a smile on his face. He had come up with this dream of spending his life with Gabriella all the way back in senior year, "Oh and the one thing I promise you, I'll be the person in there with you holding your hand, I'll be the guy who stood by you for all of those 9 months putting up with the cravings and mood swings and I'll be the one standing next to you watching that baby and Anthony gown up, that I promise," Troy said looking in to her deep chocolate eyes.

"I love you Troy," Gabriella said with a big smile across her face, "I never stopped and never will," Gabriella lent in and kissed Troy, the kiss was very soft but it had all the love she had for him in it.

"I love you Gabby," Troy said once they pulled away, "But do you love me enough to give me a bite of that cookie?" Troy said giving her is best puppy face.

"Ok here," Gabriella said giving him the last bit.

"Yes" Troy said, "I've still got it," Gabriella started to giggle. Troy got up still carrying Gabriella and walked back over to where all the fathers were gushing about when they first saw their babies.

"And I thought we were bad," Susan said to the girls, Ryan and Troy, who all laughed.

"So Jason,' Hope said making the boys all look at her, "How is my baby girl?"

"And what did you two have?" Susan asked.

"Well Kelsi is fine," Jason said with a smile playing on his lips.

so i hope you all liked that. If you have any ideas for names of genders of the twins please please tell. and please tell me what you think. if you have any ideas at all please tell me. OOOO if you have and weird crazy and out there cravings for sharpay please tell me.

xoxxoxoxox


	11. Start With The First One

Hey guys.

Now i know i have been really bad at not updating. Trust me i hate my self for it. But everything is back to normal around he so so has the story writing. I would like the to Thank 09teacher-n-training for her help. And thanks to Jess for her help and thank you Allyson for letting me confuse you while talking about this story at the same time as the other two. I wrought two other story's while i was away so one of them will be coming up soon so i hope you like this one.

Love GuitarQueen06

* * *

"Oh Hurry up," Susan said, "We can't wait all day,"

"We have two baby…," Jason stopped, "…Girls!" he said.

"AHHHHHHHH," All the girls screamed.

"If you guys want you can go in and see them," Jason said and before he could think everyone was now going to Kelsi's room.

"Hey guys," Kelsi said tiredly as everyone made their way into the room, "This is Hannah Nicole," Kelsi said pointing to the little baby in the crib on her left, " And this is Samantha Grace," said pointing to the one on her right.

"Awwww," Was all the girls could say as they looked at the twins.

* * *

It was about three week later at school but everyone was still going crazy about the Wildcats win.

Anthony had just arrived and he was trying to fight away from the cheerleaders that were hitting on him at the same time as he tried to get his basketball in his locker.

"Damn!" Anthony exclaimed as he dropped it.

"Montez!" said an angry voice from behind him, "You know there is no playing with balls in the hall way," Bridget Starson said (I changed her name I thought it was too much like Gabriella's) walking up to him.

"Miss, all I accidentally dropped it," Anthony said holding the ball safely under his arm.

"I don't care," she said starting to get angry, "I'll see you in detention and don't go running off to Mommy and Daddy because they can't save you," and with that she strutted off down the hall.

"Anthony your late!" Chad exclaimed as Anthony ran into gym class. After getting detention in the hall he was going to be late to homeroom, so he had to run there forgetting his gym stuff. Then afterwards he had to run all the way to his locker to get his stuff then ran to the other side of the school where the gym was.

"Sorry sir," Anthony said sitting on the bleachers. Chad gave Anthony a weird look then carried on with the class.

"Ok I want that in on Friday!" Chad exclaimed as the class made their way out after class, "Anthony stay behind a second," Anthony stopped and walked back over to Chad.

"Yes uncle Chad?" He asked once he was standing next to him.

"Why were you late?" Chad asked.

"Miss Starson went off at me making me late for homeroom," Anthony said sitting down, "Then I remembered I didn't have my gym stuff so I had to go back and get it that run here, im sorry you can put me on detention I'll just add it to my other one,"

"Other one?" Chad asked confused.

"Yea," Anthony said, "I was trying to get my ball in my locker and I dropped it and then Miss Starson said I was playing with it in the halls,"

"This isn't right," Chad said sitting next to him, "She's taking what happened between her and Troy out on you,"

* * *

"Hey Troy," Bridget said walking up to Taylor and Troy who were eating lunch in the staff room. Bridget sat down in the set between the two and made it so the chair was a lot closer to Troy then it was before.

"I'm going to," Taylor stoped as she saw Troy's pledging eyes to get her to stay, "Go ring Kelsi," Taylor got up and walked out into the hall way only to be grabbed. Taylor jumped and spun around.

"Chad!" she yelled, "That was not funny!" she exclaimed hitting him, "Gosh I have to many frights today, this morning your son did it to me and now you,"

"Well like you said he is mine," Chad said. Taylor shock her head and walked away.

"So Troy,' Bridget started getting even closer it him, "You want to go out tonight?" Bridget wanted Troy and she was going to get him no matter what she had to do.

"No I'm busy," With that Troy got up and walked out. He knew she was up to something and he didn't like it. Troy walked past the gym on his way to find Gabriella when he hared dribbling coming from inside.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Troy said walking in.

"Shooting hoops," Anthony said, "What you think I was doing?"

"Doing ballet," Troy said trying not to laugh.

"Ha, ha, ha very funny Dad," Anthony said passing the ball to Troy.

"So shouldn't a guy like you be out there somewhere with the cheerleaders?" Troy said as he made the perfect shot.

"Dad, I don't do that kind of stuff," Anthony said grabbing to ball, "I'm in here because I, I just needed to think,"

"About?" Troy asked.

"Nothing," Anthony said passing Troy the ball, "Can you tell Mom I'll meet her at home," Anthony said walking out. Troy shot a three pointer.

"The stage is a good place to think," He walked over the put the ball way, "And to scream," Troy then walked out of the gym to find Gabriella.

* * *

The next day Anthony was talking to his friend in the hall as they made their way to homeroom.

"You're so done for," Chris said to Anthony, "She's the biggest slut on the entire cheer team,"

"Oh Shut it Man," Anthony giving Chris a small push.

"Montez!" Bridget yelled from behind them.

"Dam," he said before turning, "Yes Miss,"

"There is no fighting in the halls," She said with a cross face.

"But Miss we were just mucking around," Anthony said, "I only pushed him lightly,"

"I don't care," She started to walk past them, "I'll see you in detention,"

"That sucks man," Chris said.

"No what really sucks Is that," He said sitting in his seat in homeroom, "Dad and Uncle Chad are going to kill me when they find out,"

"What about you're Mom?" Chris asked and Anthony hit his head on his desk as the bell rang. He knew his Mom would be worse then troy and Chad put together.

"OK Class," Mr Nieam said walking in, "Now Mr Evans has taken a few weeks off to help with a family matter," He said looking at Anthony. Anthony knew he meant the fact Zeke had to go away and Ryan went to look after Sharpay while he was away. "So we have a replacement," he said looking about the rest of class, "Until a few years ago she was a very big part of the school faculty and I will worn you just because she hasn't been around in a while. She is still good at her job and she did scare a few of your teachers that she taught," Mr Nieam walked over to the door and opened it, "Ms Darbus they are all yours,"

Ms Darbus walking in to the room like her normal colorfully, dramatic self, "Now I'm going to call the role, just raise your hand when I say your name," She said picking up a pen and a clip bored, "Adams, Berets, Corb, Dayton, Farley, Holts, Jones," Then she froze, "I must be reading things," She said in her head. "Montez?" she said looking around the room. Anthony slowly put his hand up.

"What is your mother's name?" She said walking over to him forgetting the rest of the class.

"Gabriella Montez, Miss," Anthony said looking her in the eyes.

"Oh My," She said once she saw his eyes, "And who is your Father?"

"Troy Bolton," He said, "Can I ask why you want to know?"

"They are both old students of mine," Ms Darbus went on with the role.

"That's all guys," Troy said as the bell for lunch went, "See you all next class,"

"So Troy," Chad started walking into the gym, "I'll meet you and lunch I have to go ring mom to see how Warren is,"

"Ok see you there," Troy said as Chad walked out the door.

* * *

Troy made his way to the staff room but once he got inside he found Bridget waiting for him. Troy tried to run but she had all ready seen him.

"Troy!" she called out to him, "Come here," Troy felt a hand on his as she pulled him of and pushed in a chair, only to sit next to him.

"So I was thinking," She said getting as close to him as she could,

"That you and I can go out or better yet stay at my place and have some fun," Troy's eye's widened at her statement.

"Wow!" Troy said jumping up.

"Come on Troy," She said walking up to him,

"You know you want to,"

"Yo Bridget," Chad said walking in,

"Your not going to get anything from him, he's got what he wants and that's Gabriella,"

"That's were your wrong," she said grabbing Troy's arm,

"I'm what he wants,'

"Wow!" Troy exclaimed pulling her arm away,

"I'm with Gabriella, not you got to stop what ever this is what you're trying to do its not going to work," walking over so he was standing next to Chad.

"ARRRR!" Bridget yelled storming out of the room.

"Wow you showed her," Chad said giving Troy a high five.

"Bolton! Danforth!" A voice echoed thought the room making them freeze,

"This is a staff room not a hocky arena," Both Troy and Chad span around to come face to face with Miss Darbus.

"ARRRRRRRR!" Was all they could say well scream as the jumped and hugged each other.

"Troy, are you ok?" Gabriella asked as she walked into the staff room.

"Chad honey," Taylor said walking in behind her,

"Chad you look like you have seen a ghost,"

"Darbus," was all they could get out.

"Mom! Dad!" Anthony yelled walking into the staff room, "Oh hi Miss Darbus," "Anthony," Miss Darbus said walking over to get a cup off coffee. The whole time Troy and Chad didn't take their eyes off her or let go of each other.

"Mom, Miss Starson won't stop putting me on detention," Anthony said looking at Troy and Chad funnily.

"Is that the teacher who was hitting on you Troy?" Miss Darbus asked standing next to him.

"Yes," Troy said.

"Ok," Miss Darbus said setting her cup down,"I'll sort her out, don't worry," she then stormed out of the staff room.

* * *

"Hey Chad?" Troy asked walking into the gym,

"Can I ask you a favor,"

"Yea sure," Chad said not looking up.

"Can you please look after Anthony tonight?"

"Yes sure Troy," Chad said handing him and ball,

"Warren wanted to see him anyway,"

"Thanks man I got to go," Troy ran out.

Troy past the Auditorium and walked and walked up on stage, he looked around then started to sing and dance A night to remember. Troy stoped suddenly.

"ARRRRRR!" Troy yelled looking out to the empty hall. That was until he hared clapping and his head snapped to his right to see Miss Darbus clapping.

"Miss D?" Troy more then asked, "What are you doing in here?"

"I was frozen to my spot after my last class," She said standing up.

"Your last class would have been in thread paraded," Troy said trying to work out who would have been in her class, "Is there a new Sharpay in the world I should hide from?" Troy asked.

"No Troy," She said walking onto the stage, "More like two of my best students son, who I'm happy to see got both his Dad's basket ball skills and his Mom's brains as well as there singing, acting and dancing ability," Troy walked and sat on the edge on the stage.

"I Can't take credit," Troy said sadly as she came and sat next to him,

"The last day here I broke up with her, neither of us knew he was in existence, she raised him, Chad taught him Basketball, Kelsi did the music side, and Sharpay and Ryan took over the acting and dancing side," Troy said with a smile while thinking about how his friends and help both his son and Gabriella out,

"I left Gabby to be both his Mother and Father while I wasn't here, I just can't work out away to make it up to here," He said looking about at her,

"When Jason was talking about how he felt when he saw Hannah and Samantha, Chad and My Dad and Kelsi's and Jason's dad joined in and she started to cry and go on about how she was the worst person for never telling me,"

"What did you say?" Miss Darbus asked.

"I said we would get married and then she will be calling up Sharpay, Kelsi and Taylor to set up play dates, our Mom's will have another little Bolton to spoil rotten, and that I'll be the one standing next to her watching that baby and Anthony gown up, I promised her I wouldn't leave her," Troy said.

"Did you mean that?" Troy nodded,

"Then why don't you do the first step, if that's what you really want," She said hopping up.

"Thank you Miss D," Troy said hopping up, "I will," Troy hugged her and ran off.

"Your welcome Troy," Miss Darbus then walked off stage smiling.

* * *

"Gabby!" Troy exclaimed running into her class room making her jump,

"Are you doing anything tonight?"

"No I'm not Troy," She said walking over to him and hugging him. She had been having a very hared day and she just needed him.

"Good," Troy said holding her closer,

"You want to go out for dinner with me?" Troy felt her nodding into his chest.

* * *

"Were here" Troy said stopping the car and hoping out to help Gabriella out.

"Lava Springs, Troy?" Gabriella asked.

"Ok were not there just yet," Troy grabbed her hand and they made there way out on to the golf course, "Ok now we are here," Troy said.

"Troy this is was," Gabriella said, "Oh Troy," Gabriella jumped into Troy's arms and hugged him.

"How about we eat this dinner," Troy felt her nod. Troy walked over to where the food was set up on picnic blanket and set Gabriella down and sat down next to her. After eating Gabriella lent against Troy as they looked up and the stars.

"I have something for you," Troy said pulling out a golf ball.

"A golf ball?" Gabriella asked raising an eyebrow, "Troy I don't play golf" she said

"Who said anything about golf?" Troy said hoping up and holding his hand out for Gabriella she took his hand and stood up. Troy gave her a quick kiss then knelt down on one knee.

"I know we only just talked about doing this but I was thinking if I did do it soon some other guy might come and sing with you and sweep you away," He said look up at her, "Gabriella Ann Montez I love you so much there was no one second I didn't think about you since I left and I will never be able to forget you or stop loving you. Will you marry me?" Troy twisted to golf ball and it became two peaces one of witch had a huge gold diamond ring in it.

* * *

OOOOO what is she going to say lol.

* * *


	12. Jackets and Answers

Hey Guys. I kinda wanted to get this up so yea. My friend and I are just sitting around talk bored out of out minds so I just wanted to put this up so i have something to do. As soon as I started writing this i just couldn't stop so i think that was a good thing. I hope to update again soon. So please tell me what you think. Oh and thank you 09teacher-n-training for your suggestions for Sharpay lol My friend got grossed out so i think that was a good thing.l

Love GuitarQueen.

* * *

"T..t...troy," Gabriella squeaked out, "Wh..Huh? Am I asleep," Troy looked at Gabriella with confusion all over his face. "Every night since the ski lodge I have Dreamed us getting married," Troy smiled and nodded, "YES!" she finally screamed. Troy slipped the ring onto her left ring finger. Troy then jumped up, picked up Gabriella and spun her around.

"May I have this dance?" Troy asked once he put her down. Just then the sprinkles went off.

"Yes you may," Gabriella and Troy started to waltz around the golf course, sneaking kisses from each other.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked once they were driving home, "Do you mid if we go to your place first? Like I know if we go back go mine Taylor with push 20 million questions at me and I kinda need to talk to you about something,"

"Hey," Troy said grabbing her hand in one of his and slowly rubbing his thumb over her nickels, "But I don't think Tay is the one you have to worry about, its Sharpay I'm scared of," Gabriella let out a small giggle and Troy just smiled.

* * *

"I wonder what Mom and Dad are doing," Anthony said while sitting on the couch watching TV with Chad.

"If he hasn't made her cry again or I'll kill him," Sharpay said and started to strangle a pillow. Anthony and Chad sat up at the sight of Sharpay trying to kill a pillow as if it was Troy after making Gabriella cry.

"Here, here, here!" Ryan and Taylor exclaimed running into the room with ice cream that had pickles mixed into it as well as natchos covered chocolate syrup.

"Yay!" Sharpay exclaimed chucking the pillow, "Zeke told you my favourers," Chad and Anthony looked at what Sharpay was currently eating then screwed up there faces.

"Chad, Anthony," Taylor said turning to them, "You say one thing and you are both sleeping on the Basketball court out the back,"

* * *

"Ok were here," Troy said parking in his driveway, He got out and ran to her side to help her out, "You want something to drink?" Troy asked once inside.

"Yes please," Gabriella said taking her shoes off. Troy ran into the kitchen and cam back with two cans of coke.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Troy asked handing her the can while giving her a kiss.

"This," said pulling out some papers, "It's already like that but its just I need you to sign so it's like it at school," she stuttered.

"Are you sure?" Troy asked looking at her in shook, "You don't have to do this just for me,"

"It's not just for me it's for all three of us," Gabriella said handing Troy the pen. Troy looked at the pen in his hand and then back at Gabriella. Troy hesitated before signing his name on the dotted line.

"I Love you Gabriella," Troy said putting the pen down.

"I Love you two Troy," Gabriella said hugging his as tight as she could.

"I should get you home," Troy said after what felt like for ever of just hugging each other.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked as Troy held her up, "Can I borrow one of your jackets? I'm starting to get cold and to you know to hide the ring, I just don't want to take it off and I would rather telling everyone when Sharpay hasn't destroyed my kitchen trying to find things to eat,"

"Sure hold on I'll get you one," Troy gave her a quick kiss then ran up to his room and into his closet, "Where are you? Come on I saw you this morning, A HA!" Troy grabbed the jacket and ran back down to Gabriella, "Here," He said passing her the jacket.

"Thank you," Gabriella said slipping the jacket on and making there way back out to his car.

* * *

"You sure you don't want me to come in," Troy asked stopped out side her house.

"Yea I'll see you tomorrow," Gabriella said lending over and kissing Troy, "I Love you,"

"I Love you two," Troy said as she got out of the car. Troy waited till he saw he slip into the house before he drove away.

"Hey Gabby your home," Taylor said as she walked into the living room, "How was." Taylor froze once she saw what Gabriella was wearing. Taylor elbowed Chad who was asleep next to her.

"Basketball!" Chad exclaimed waking up, "Oh hey Gabby your back," Chad's eyes widened when he saw what she had on, "Um why are you wearing Troy's Lakers caption jacket? He never let anyone wear that, Oh what did he say?" Chad said trying to think, "Oh yea, 'I will only let the one person who has ever worn my basketball jackets or jerseys wear this' so how did you get it?" Chad asked, "OW! Ryan stop hanging out with Taylor!" Chad exclaimed rubbing the back of his head.

"Shar, Sharpay wake up," Ryan said lighting shaking his sister.

"Fabulous!" Sharpay exclaimed waking up, "Oh Gabby your back, Honey I'm sorry to say," Sharpay said looking at her out fit, "But that jacket does not go with those shoes," she said looking at her friends out fit that consisted of a slightly fitted strapless white dress that flared out a bit at the whist, a pare of white strapy heels and now Troy's Lakers jacket.

"Gabriella?" Chad called, "Why are you wearing that?"

"Troy gave it to me because I was cold," Gabriella said looking at all their faces drop, "Guys what's up, it's not like it's the first time he's given me his Basketball jacket, he gave me his East High one all the time,"

"That's what he meant," Chad said getting up.

"We're are leaving now," Taylor said as Sharpay, Ryan and Chad who was carrying a sleeping Warren out, "Sharpay and I want to know everything tomorrow," Taylor gave Gabriella a hug and followed every one else. Gabriella locked up the house and made her way to bed.

* * *

"Ok class," Ms Darbus called out making her grand entrance into Homeroom the next day, "Now settle down while I call the role," She said standing at the front of the room in the middle, "Adams, Berets," Ms Darbus froze and rechecked her role servile times before dropping it, "B…" She whispered as all the students eyes were locked on her, "Bolton," She said looking right at Anthony. Anthony froze.

"I did not just hear that name while she was looking at me," he said in his head.

"I'll ask again," Ms Darbus said picking up the role, "Is Bolton Troy Anthony here or not," Just then Anthony jumped up, "Oh you are," She said making him there on her list, "Corb, Dayton, Anthony you may go find your parents," She said not looking up. As soon as the words left her mouth he was out the door and down the hall to the gym. Pushing the doors open with such a force they almost fell off the hinges, Anthony walked in the find Gabriella and Troy in the middle of the court talking. After hearing the door open Troy and Gabriella looked to see who it could be.

"Mom," Anthony froze, he eyes locked on the sparkling object on his Mothers left ring finger.

"Since when was that there?" He asked himself looking at her hand, "Since when was my last name Bolton?" Anthony asked walking up to the pare. Troy turned so he was looking back at Gabriella. That had been a question he wanted to ask as well.

"Like Father like son," Troy said in his head.

"Well, since you were born," Gabriella said. Both Troy and Anthony gave her the same confused look, "Like father like son," Gabriella said in her head, "When you were born the nurse asked what your name was going to be," She said walking over the bleachers and sitting down as they followed, "Somewhere between all the pain, Chad screaming louder then me as I broke his hand, Taylor soothing words and the fact I was so emotional about what happened in this very gym 8 months earlier," She said pursuing, "I some how regretted not telling you or in some weird way not letting Chad and Sharpay kill you but I thought that if he couldn't have you around he could at lest have your name in a way,"

"Oh so that's why my middle names Troy," Anthony said.

"You named him Anthony Troy?" Troy asked and Gabriella nodded, "But how did Bolton get in there?"

"Well look at this," Gabriella pulled out a peace of paper, "It's your birth certificate,"

"Mom it says," Anthony said looking between his mother and the paper in front of him, "Anthony Troy Bolton, Mom why have I been going by Montez all these years?"

"Because once you got to school age I knew that if another Bolton showed up at this school or and other East school Jack would find out seeing Kelsi, Sharpay, Ryan and Chad taught you all you know,"

"That's not true Mom," Anthony said making her look at him, "You My Mom you taught me everything I ever wanted to know," Anthony and Gabriella hugged, "Dad you know there is room for one more," Anthony said as he and Gabriella pulled apart and opened their arms toward Troy. Troy stood up and wrapped them both in his arms. Gabriella started to cry into Troy's chest.

"Gabriella!" Two very loud screams filled the room.

"One maybe we should be scared of both," Troy said and he held Gabriella closer and Anthony let go laughing at his fathers comment.

* * *

Yea so please review they really help me update faster knowing what you guys think.

xx


	13. Now They Know

Hey Guys.

I was meaning to put this chapter up last night but i kinda lost the file and then got really angry that i did so then after watching Jump In and Hairspray and HSM1 and 2 I still couldn't sleep so i spent a hour looking for it a i fond it at 3 am so then i spen the next two hours finishing it so now it's like 5 am but hey one day with out sleep isn't going to kill me lol. I hope you guys like it and thank you to every one who reviewed. Please review and tell me what you think.

Love M xox ( i can't be bothered typing my whole name lol)

* * *

"Bolton!" Sharpay yelled once she saw Gabriella crying.

"Yes?" Troy and Anthony both said.

"Did you make her cry again?" Then sharpay froze and turned to Anthony, "Why did you answer to Bolton?"

"Hey Troy," Chad called walking into the gym looking at a role, "Do you have some weird long lost family member coming to school who is in my gym class because I can't work out who this Bolton is?" Chad said still looking at the list of names.

"Gabriella are you ok?" Taylor asked and Gabriella nodded, "Then why are you crying and what is that on your hand?!" Taylor exclaimed.

"ARRRRR!" Sharpay screamed once she saw Gabriella's hand, "Why did you tell me last night?!" Sharpay exclaimed, strutting up to Gabriella. Troy quickly pulled Gabriella so she was behind him.

"Gabriella?" Taylor asked walking over to Chad, "Oh My Gosh, Anthony Troy Bolton?" Taylor yelled looking over at the pare who were being cornered by Sharpay, "Gabriella when did this happen?" Taylor said walking over to stand next to Sharpay.

"Aunty Taylor, Aunty Sharpay," Anthony said walking up next to them, "Look at this," he said handing her the paper Gabriella handed him.

"Is this why you made us all leave when she asked you about his name?" Taylor asked looking up from the birth certificate. Gabriella moved from her place behind so she was standing in front of his. Troy saw that Gabriella was shaking so he snaked his arms around he wasted and pulled he back a bit so she was landing into him.

"I don't really know why I put it there," Gabriella said trying to hold back tears, "It's just, I couldn't think straight, one second I hated Troy," Gabriella stopped for a second and turned to Troy, "Sorry, but yea you disserved it at the time," Gabriella then turned back to Taylor Sharpay and Chad along with Ryan and Jason who had just come in. "Then next I loved him, then Chad was screaming more then me, I'm still really sorry about that Chad," She said looking at him.

"Don't worry, it prepared me for when Tay had Warren," Chad said rubbing his hand remembering how it had be crushed twice, "Troy if you two ever have kids again, One you better hang around and Two, you're the one holding her hand,"

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Troy said smiling down at Gabriella.

"Oh we can all be lovey dovey around the camp fire some other time," Sharpay yelled, "I want to know how this happened,"

"Shar came down this isn't good for the baby," Ryan said moving her hand so it was on her slowly growing stomach.

"Ryan I don't!" Sharpay yelled, "Awwww Baby Zeke or Sharpay," She sang in a baby voice once she realised what her hand was on,

"Now Gab you should continue before she works out she put Zeke before her," Ryan said.

"Ok like I said," Gabriella started leaning into Troy more, "I was overwhelmed with emotions I couldn't think straight, but for a split second when my Mom told me during my tenth hour of labor,"

"Sorry princes," Troy cut in kissing her head. Gabriella quickly started again once she saw the death glare Sharpay was giving Troy.

"She told me I should think of names so in that split second I knew that if Ant," Gabriella took a breath, "Or at that second the baby, couldn't have Troy in he's life he could at less have Troy's name so that's why his middle name is Troy, Chad so now you know," she said knowing Chad was about to ask if that was why, "And I got her to put down Bolton and that's why I never let any of you look at it because I knew you would all give me the 'Troy doesn't deserve to be in the babies life, he never came back, I'm going to kill him for this' speech then I would have to have the 'I know he hasn't come back, I know he doesn't after ever thing, please don't kill him Shar and Chad that means you too' Speech, and I didn't want to have that again," Gabriella said trying to stop her tears from falling. Troy spun Gabriella around in his arms and held her close. Gabriella grabbed onto Troy's shirt as she cried in to his chest.

"Gabs," Chad said being the first one to speak, "I'm sorry that every time you brought him up I said those things its just you're my little sis, I'll do anything to protect you even if it was going against my best mate," Chad said walking over to her and Troy, "Sorry Troy that's kinda why I was angry with you for about the first year and a half up there," Chad said.

"Hey it's ok," Troy said doing his and Chad hand shack.

"Chad it's ok," Gabby said giving him a hug," It's in the past,"

"Gabby were all sorry," Taylor said on behalf of every one there and Kelsi and Zeke who were for their reasons weren't.

"Like I said it's in the past, your all forgiven," Gabby gave Taylor, Ryan ,Sharpay and Jason hugs before returning to her place in Troy's arms.

"Oh and I forgot to tell you guys," Gabriella started, "Oh hold on Jas, Shar ring Zeke and Kelsi I want them to hear," Ryan gave Sharpay her phone and Jason pulled out his.

"Ok Zeke your on speaker, Gabby wants to tell us something," Sharpay said after Zeke picked up his phone.

"Kelsi, Gabby has something to tell the gang," Jason said putting her on speaker.

"Ok well," Gabriella said pulling Troys arms around her more, "Last night I got engaged," Anthony, Jason, Ryan, Chad, Troy and even Zeke covered their ears as Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi screamed.

"Oh no," Kelsi said as she hared Hannah and Samantha crying, "I got to go, Congratulations Gabby and Troy," Kelsi said hanging up.

"This is so cool guys," Zeke said, "I'm so coming up with new recipes, see you guys soon and Shar don't worry I'm coming home in a few days, bye," and with that Zeke hung up.

"Cognates Gabs, oh and Troy," Chad said, "It's about time,"

"Oh my gosh!" Sharpay exclaimed, "You know what this means," Sharpay looked at all the blank faces around her, "Shopping!" she yelled jumping up and down clapping.

"Shar stop!" Ryan yelled, "I'm happy for you both," Ryan said giving Gabby a hug and Troy a man hug.

"Same her Gabby," Taylor said giving Troy and her a hug, "I'm so maid of honor," Taylor said. Gabriella nodded while laughing.

"Troy I know I'm the best man," Chad said.

"Yea you are," Troy said doing his hand shack with Chad.

"Chad?" Gabriella whispered almost to low to hear.

"Yea, what's up Gabs," Chad said walking over so he was in front of her.

"Your like my brother making you my closest living male family member," Anthony looked at his mother making a loud cough, "Other then my son," She said looking at him then back to Chad, "You where her for me even if you have to fly here and back from L.A for a game, you put up with me killing your hand and yelling at you," Chad said hugging him, "Will you give me away?"

"Oh course I will," Chad said with out having to think about it as he pulled her closer into a hug, "So is this why I have a Bolton in my Gym class?" Gabriella lightly hit Chad in the chest, and then went back into Troy's awaiting arms. Just then the gym doors flow open, Troy pulling Gabriella so she was still in his arms but behind him as the rest of the gang stood in front. Troy noticed Anthony was to the side so he pulled him so he was behind Gabriella and him.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?"

* * *

DA DA DARRRR! sorry i couldn't help myself. I know it's kinda sure the next one i'll try and make longer. PLease Reveiw and tell me what you think. I'm tough i can handle it so tell me the truth.

Love M lol (Still to lazy to type 6 more letters)


End file.
